This application requests support from the NCI Division of Research Grants in order to conduct a research study into the mmchanisms and organization required to develop a community cancer center for the Humboldt-Del Norte Counties. The research study will be directed to answer the ffllowing questions: 1) What will the purpose of the center be? 2) What objectives will the center try to accomplish? 3) What programs will center offer? 4) How will the center be organized? 5) What personnel will be required to operate the center? 6) Through what operational structure will the center conduct its activities? 7) How will the center be financed? 8) What time schedule will be required to place the center in operation? The research study proposes to ascertain the feasibility of such a program by: 1) Making a study of possible alternatives for development of a multidisciplinary community cancer center; 2) Developing a conceptual facility design (functional layout), budget cost estimates, project time schedules and development of appropriate financing mechanisms for acquisition of necessary facclities and major equipment items (such as radiation therapy units) for support of the specific alternative selected; 3) Investigating the various funding mechanisms for continued operation of the center and recruiting qualified personnel to staff the center.